LAKEHURST: DARKNESS
by JohnnyBardell32
Summary: SEASON 5 EXPLORES EVERYTHING THERE IS. THIS TIME OUR BELOVED CHARACTERS TAKE ON MORE THAN JUST SEXTING AND BREAKUPS...THEY TAKE ON SUICIDE, SEXUAL PREDATORS, COURT CASES, DISCRIMINATION, AND MUCH MUCH MORE...BUT IN THE END, SOMEONE WILL NEVER BE THE SAME.
1. SOMETHING THEY'LL NEVER KNOW, PART ONE

**LAKEHURST**

**082. "SOMETHING THEY'LL NEVER KNOW, PART ONE"**

**Brianna woke up...today was the day she was going to be released from the hospital, she was afraid of going back to Lakehurst, but it had to happen sooner or later. Brianna let a tear fall down her face.**

**Kim stared at the school, again it had made her feel unsafe, she tried to get over everything that was going on in her life, but she couldn't. She knew that her mother and Kevin's court case was today, and she didn't know what was in store for either of them. "Kim!" Holly J. called from behind her. "Holly J.!" Kim shouted as she hugged the girl. "So you okay?" Holly J. asked her. "Yeah I'm fine...it's just...my mother's court date is today!" Kim told the girl. "Oh" Holly J. whispered. The girls both walked into the school. **

**Brianna eased her way into the house, "Well you're back baby girl!" her father said. Brianna was silent, she looked up the steps and remembered her times with Jennifer in her house, they had problems, but they were best friends. "Well we can talk when you're ready" Brianna's mother said, as Brianna made her way up the steps.**

**Kim was in her class, she saw Kevin staring at her, "Hi!" Kim whispered. Kevin only turned and looked at the teacher. One more class and it would be straight to court Kim thought to herself. The bell rang, and Kim stood and raced over to Kevin. "Would you please talk to me?" Kim asked. "I have nothing to say to you!" Kevin told her. Kim decided to leave him alone and let him have his space...she knew that if this situation was about her, then she would want the same thing.**

**Brianna made her way to her room, she saw her bed, where here and Jennifer would make prank calls, and have sleepovers. Brianna then saw her window, she made her way over to hit, Brianna saw how far it was from her window all the way down to the ground. Brianna drifted off into deep thought, she stood on the edge of the window, "Brianna!" her mother shouted, and Brianna snapped out of her daydream about suicide. "Do you want something to eat?" her mother asked her. Brianna only nodded, and wondered what was happening to her.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. SOMETHING THEY'LL NEVER KNOW, PART TWO

**LAKEHURST**

**082. "SOMETHING THEY'LL NEVER KNOW, PART TWO"**

**Brianna was in her room, she was thinking about what she had thought about what she had visioned the previous hours. Brianna couldn't believe that she had went through her first suicidal thoughts. **

**Brianna then eased her way off of the bed and made her way into her bathroom, she saw some bleach her mother had left in there, Brianna picked up the bleach and started to open the top and she was about to drink it, when "Brianna!" her mother shouted, and Brianna was thrown back into the real world. "Your show's on!" her mother told her. Brianna nodded and turned to go to sleep, it was only 6:30, she needed some rest. **

**Kim was in the court room, they were about to reach their final verdict. "Dad what's going to happen if mom loses?" Kim asked her father. "Well she's going to get kicked out of the house that's for sure" her father said. Kim knew that her mother was somewhat involved in what happened to Kevin, but Kim loved her mother she couldn't watch her leave without a well enough reason. I mean the court couldn't prove she had done this. Kim looked over to Kevin, and sent him a text message:**

**Kim: What's up?**

**Kevin: Nothin, y?**

**Kim: So we on speaking terms again?**

**Kevin: Look I just decided 2 answer this 1 thing 4 u, dn't consider dis a i luv u note.**

**Kim: Y r u doin dis 2 my motha?**

**Kevin: Kim i neva meant 2 hurt u, itz just I want JUSTICE dat's all.**

**Kim looked at the text closely, the only word that stuck out to her was justice, why was it in all caps...Kim had a flashback. It was of her mother taking Kevin into a room, and she would hear cries of no and it will be okay...Kim stood, "Wait!" Kim shouted. Kim's mother looked at her daughter, "Kim what are you doing?" her mother asked her. "Getting justice!" Kim said as she looked at Kevin. Kevin mouthed the words 'Thank You'.**

**Brianna stood up in her bed, and she saw a picture of her and Jennifer, it was the day they had found out that their school schedules were the same...Brianna started to remember things...and then she remembered that she could've told Jennifer about Mike, Brianna knew that she should've taken the risk. But what Brianna didn't know is that she would never get the chance. Just then Brianna saw something written on the back of her picture with Jennifer it read:**

_**"We can't Prevent what we can't Predict"...**_


	3. MY FATHER'S EYES

**LAKEHURST**

**084. "MY FATHER'S EYES"**

**Liam walked into Lakehurst, he could bare to move, because he was thinking about the question his mother asked him 2 hours earlier. "Do you want to meet your real father?" was what she asked him. Liam didn't know what to say, he was speechless nonetheless. Liam knew that his real father would always be the one person his mother was divorcing. Yet, life had to continue, Liam knew that there would be obstacles in his way and the only way to resolve your problems with those obstacles was to face them. Liam, for once, actually wanted to meet his so called father.**

**Travis was walking in the hallway and he bumped into a guy. "Oh sorry man!" Travis said, the dude grabbed his arm, "Hey man I'm a transfer student, and I need to know where my class is?" the boy asked. Travis looked at him, "Sure...what grade?" Travis asked. The boy was stuttering, "10" the boy said. "Oh okay, let me see your schedule, I'm Travis by the way!" Travis said holding out his hand. "Diego" Diego said, handing over the schedule. Travis looked at it, "Okay I have no clue how to get you to the other side of the hallway and still make it back to my class" Travis said, he then spotted Chastity.**

**"Hey babe!" Travis called to his girlfriend. "Yeah?" Chastity spoke. "Could you get Diego here to his class, he's a new student, I don't have time." Travis told her. "Sure follow me we've got 6 minutes, so be quick" Chastity said as the boy made his way over to her.**

**Liam looked at the clock on the wall, tick tock tick tock, Liam thought long and hard about the decision he was making. He wanted to his father so bad, but the consequences of it all would be unpredictable. "You okay?" he heard Holly J. ask him. "Yeah of course, why wouldn't I be?" Liam asked. "I don't know it's just you've been quite distant lately" Holly J. said. "Well maybe because I'm trying to figure somethings out if you don't mind!" Liam said getting up. "Liam I'm sorry but I just wanted to know if you were okay or not!" Holly J. said. "Don't bother!" Liam said. **

**Diego was in class with Chastity, he couldn't believe she had been so nice. Diego was...well he was falling head over heels for her. Chastity wouldn't even look at him, she was too busy focusing on her work. "Thanks for showing me around" Diego mentioned when class was over. "No problem...anytime" Chastity told him. "Well if you aren't busy lately, then I would like to take you to see a movie..." Diego told her. "Oh crap, Diego I'm with Travis sorry!" Chastity told him. "Oh I'm sorry...I just hitted on you and..." Diego began. "Don't worry, if it makes you feel any better you're cute" Chastity said as she left.**

**Holly J. was walking then her phone vibrated, it was a message from Liam - "It's over" - Holly J. was stunned.**


	4. A BRAND NEW YOU

**LAKEHURST**

**085. "A BRAND NEW YOU"**

**Sav was walking in the hallway and had just picked up a try out paper, he couldn't believe that he was becoming a football player this year, he had left his band behind...and decided that it was someone else's turn to do that. So Sav decided that he was going to host a "Degrassi BandZ Contest" to see who would be the next band of Degrassi. And who better to help with it than Jane.**

**"You want me to what?" Jane asked the boy. "I need you to help me find the next face for the Degrassi Bands" Sav said, quick and simple. "Yeah okay I heard that part, but where to start?" Jane asked again. "That's the thing...I need your help to protest or make this thing go viral!" Sav told her. "Fine, but what do I get if I help you?" Jane asked him. "$25!" Sav told her. "Deal!" Jane said quickly.**

**Anya was walking to her locker, she hadn't realized that she was moving so fast and didn't even get to see someone. "Well if it isn't Anya MacPherson!" Chase yelled. "Chase!" Anya said hugging the boy. "You look...different" Chase whispered to Anya. "Yeah I know, I decided to cut my hair this semester" Anya told him. "Well you look nice." Chase told her. "Thanks...so are you visiting your classmates?" Anya asked. "No actually I completed my therapy and I'm back at Degrassi!" Chase told her. "Wait you are?" Anya said. "No not now, but I convinced Vander Pool and my dad to enroll me again next year!" **

**Anya was amazed that the boy had come back, she was somewhat excited. "Okay...so until then what do you want to do?" Anya asked. "Well one, don't you have class?" Chase asked her. Anya looked left and right to halls, "Not anymore!" Anya said as she and Chase ran outside of the building.**

**"Alright whose first?" Sav called to the group of people lined up to audition. "Me" a guy said as he lept out of the group and started to play the drumbs. "And me!" Diego shouted as he lept to the guitar. "Alright any lead singers?" Jane asked. Brianna walked in to grab her bag, "Brianna what about you?" Jane asked the girl. Brianna stared, "I don't have time to join some niner glee club!" Brianna whispered and then left. Jane knew the girl had been through a lot. "I'll be right back!" Jane told Sav as she went to go find Brianna.**

**"Anya I know what I've done to you in the past was wrong but I'm so sorry!" Chase told her. "It's okay, I've forgiven you" Anya exclaimed. "Enough to become my girlfriend?" Chase asked her. "Sure, why not!" Anya said hugging him.**

**Jane made her way to the door of the room Brianna went into and heard her singing, "If only I had one more day...before I shouted and gave it all away...I wish I could take it back...cause if I only knew this was your final act...I swear I would've been...I swear I would've done, everything I could" Jane knew Brianna had a passion for singing.**


	5. IT'S TRICKY

**LAKEHURST**

**086. "IT'S TRICKY"**

**Chastity and Diego had become friends over the course of the semester and they knew that somehow they would always feel something for one another. But, Chastity knew she should stick to Travis, before things got messy. Chastity sat down at the table and was reading a newsletter, it was for acting. "You should do that!" Diego told her as he sat down. She had no clue that he was there.**

**"Hi you!" Chastity said. "Hi..what you like acting?" Diego asked her. "Yeah I do it's just I never really went through with it, you know how it gets sometimes" Chastity told Diego. "Well you should definately do it!" Diego shot back. "Yeah but I might fail!" Chastity said. "Did Jill say that?" Diego asked. "Jill? Jill who?" Chastity asked. "You know that girl from our English class..." Diego began..."You have to seperate your dialogue...nag nag" Diego said mimicking the girl's voice. "Yeah I can't stand that...that...bitch!" Chastity said out. "I will definately think about doing it!" Chastity said as she began to eat her lunch.**

**Holly J. was in the computer lab, she was there with Anya, "So he just dumped you in a text message?" Anya asked. "Yep...I was so shocked!" Holly J. said. "Well look on the bright side you can go to one of those websites where teenagers log into and talk with some stranger!" Anya said joking, but then noticed Holly J. wasn't laughing. "Holly J. it was a joke you're not really going to..." Anya began. "Why shouldn't I...come on okay I could use a friendly user website, like...Myspace!" Holly J. exclaimed. "Yeah but don't talk to some complete stranger you barely know" Anya told her. "I'm not!" Holly J. as Anya left.**

**Holly J. opened the Internet and searched teen chat lines and before she knew it she was on a website called..."" "Okay here goes nothing" Holly J. said as she created her profile. Holly J. had already had one new friend request, "And just whom might you be?" Holly J. asked herself. Holly J. read the user name - RomeoX889 - Sounds legit, Holly J. thought and she continued to talk to this person.**

**RomeoX889: You're hot!**

**SinclairHJ: What school do u go 2?**

**RomeoX889: Bardell, u?**

**SinclairHJ: Lakehurst!**

**RomeoX889: I could talk to you for hours**

**SinclairHJ: Same here!**

**Holly J. smiled.**

**Chastity was getting ready to place the letter into her mail box, "Okay here goes nothing...I can do this...I will do this" Chastity said as she placed the letter in the box and gently closed it, hoping she would get accepted into the acting world.**


	6. THE OTHERSIDE OF ME, PART ONE

**LAKEHURST**

**087. "THE OTHERSIDE OF ME, PART ONE"**

**"Mia Jones!" Mia's agent called to her, Mia came over, "Yeah what's up" Mia said, finally making her way over to the woman. "You've been behind schedule lately..." the woman begin. Mia sighed, "I know...I know, it's just school and Bella it's" Mia couldn't finish her sentence. "How do you expect this football player, Ricky Person to sign with us if you don't stick to modeling for his poster?" the woman asked her. "Look how about this, I'll go home get my mom to watch Bella and then I'll deal with school and then I'll talk to him" Mia said. "Fine Jones, but you better talk to him" the woman said as she left. "I will" Mia whispered to herself.**

**Riley was walking in the alley way, he somehow found out that this was the only place where he could get his true feelings for everything out. Riley then saw another guy sitting down on the broken down steps. "Hey you alright?" Riley called out, the dude looked up, "Yeah I'm fine!" the dude said. Riley came a little closer, "I'm Riley!" Riley told him. "Cooper" Cooper said. "Well Cooper you look a little lost" Riley said, joking. "Yeah...I guess I am a little lost, not that you care" Cooper said getting up. **

**"What's that supposed to mean?" Riley asked him. "It means that Riley the jock / former band member only cares about the popular people...not some washed up gay guy!" shouted Cooper. "Wait your gay?" Riley asked him. "Yeah...that shows how much you don't pay attention to the little people" Cooper said as he walked off.**

**Mia was in the apartment that her agent told her to go into, Mia knocked on the door. "Yeah?" she heard a voice from the otherside. "It's me Mia Jones, the girl...well model really who wants to be on your poster" Mia said. The door opened to reveal Ricky Person, Mia thought he was kind of cute. "Well come in beautiful" Ricky told her. Mia stepped in. "So why should I let you be in the poster?" Ricky asked. "Well because I've got potential and I bet you won't find that in any other person" Mia said, she was flirting now. **

**"You must really love your job" Ricky told her. "What makes you say that?" Mia asked. "Because you came all the way over here to convince me to say yes" Ricky said as he slid her dress strap down. "You want me to say yes?" Roger asked as he kissed Mia's shoulder. Mia knew what was going on, but she wanted the job more. Mia kissed him. **

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. THE OTHERSIDE OF ME, PART TWO

**LAKEHURST**

**088. "THE OTHERSIDE OF ME, PART TWO"**

**Mia was in the hallway and Kim came up to her, "Well hello ms. model!" Kim said as she messed with Mia's hair. "Hey..." Mia whispered. "You okay?" Kim asked her. "Yeah I'm fine it's modeling it's finally taking its toll on me" Mia told the girl. Kim sighed, "Well just look on the bright side, this year is almost over and you will get a chance all summer to model your ass off!" Kim said. Mia nodded, she couldn't wait til summer.**

**Riley was making his way to the art room and then he saw Cooper there. "Cooper?" Riley said. Cooper stood and gathered his things and prepared to leave. "Look don't go...yesterday we got off on the wrong foot" Riley mentioned. "Yeah...all the better reason to leave before things get ugly" Cooper said, about to walk out. "I'm gay!" Riley said. Cooper turned around, "You're what?" Cooper asked the boy. Riley gulped, "I'm gay, I have been for the past what 9th grade year I think" Riley said.**

**"Well if you're gay, then why hide it?" Cooper asked him. "Because, it's not that simple my parents...my rep" Riley began. "Oh of course your reputation is better than being yourself...what are you waiting for?" Cooper asked him. "It's just I want to let people know the real me before I do something stupid." Riley shot out. "How do you expect some to get to know the real you if you don't be it?" Cooper asked Riley, a question Riley wasn't even ready for.**

**Mia was in the agency and her agent came up to her, "Ms. Jones good work, he just signed with us" she said. "Good I was hoping he would...I'm so glad that my strip tease is what convinced him." Mia told the woman. "Wait your what?" her agent asked shocked. "Come on it worked didn't it...don't worry about it" Mia said. "I will not...not worry about it, Mia what if you stripped for nothing?" the woman asked. "Then I would be fine with that" Mia said.**

**"Mia no!...the only reason I signed you was because you had potential, and you wouldn't cross that line just for a new client!" her agent told her. "Well...I-" Mia couldn't say anything. "If I knew that was the only way he would sign with us, I would've had you walk out of there!" her agent told her. "I'm so sorry!" Mia said as she hugged the woman, "It's okay." her agent told her.**

**Riley saw Cooper in the hallway, Riley tried to pretend like they hadn't had a conversation about Riley. Riley ran outside into the alley and punched the wall, he kept punching the wall until he noticed that his hand was bleeding, but he had gotten all of his anger out.**


	8. YOU SPIN AROUND

**LAKEHURST**

**089. "YOU SPIN AROUND"**

**Madeline made her way to her locker, she was trying not to be late for her first period, just then a guy came up behind her, it was Diego. "Hey there hottie!" Diego said. Madeline looked confused, "Excuse me...do I know you?" Madeline asked. "Yeah...I'm your future boyfriend" Diego said as he kissed her hand. Madeline started to blush, "I don't know if you were here the past semester but I'm a lesbian" Madeline told him. Diego looked at her again, "So are you turning my offer down to see a movie with me?" Diego asked. "When did you decide that?" Madeline asked. "I take that as a yes, meet me there at 7:00!" Diego said as he walked off.**

**Madeline looked at the boy, she couldn't believe he had been so flirty...Madeline was kind of pysched about going to the movies, but that wouldn't change her sexuality.**

**Alli was sitting down at the table, and Chastity joined her. "Hey friend!" Chastity said as she sat down. "Hey Chas." Alli said. "You look a little tense, is everything okay?" Chastity asked the girl. Alli stared at Johnny, "No it's stupid Johnny stupid DiMarco, he acts like he's in control of the whole damn school, ever since Bruce was expelled." Alli said. "Yeah but I'm glad Bruce is gone!" Chastity said. "Yeah what he did was so wrong, and Johnny was a total jerk for trying to keep those photos" Alli mentioned. "You're right, but..." Chastity began.**

**"But what?" Alli stated. "You still have feelings for Johnny don't you?" Chastity asked her. "Just a few...but Chastity it's always been on and off again with me and Johnny since day one...and I can't do that anymore I just want a normal relationship for once." Alli told the girl. Chastity shook her head, "Sometimes forgiving people for the past is all you need to do to move on!" Chastity said. "So basically you're saying forgive him, not date him?" Alli asked. "Bingo!" Chastity whispered. **

**Madeline was in the movie she was sitting on the left of Diego, who was all into the movie and her. "You comfortable?" Diego asked the girl. "I'm fine!" Madeline told him, she couldn't believe that she was actually having a good time with Diego. The movie was over and everyone made their way out of the theater. **

**Madeline came up to Diego, "Thanks for the movie...and the popcorn!" she said as she hugged him. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself" Diego told the girl as he planted a kiss on her lips. Madeline wasn't phased by it at all, but then something overcame her because within a few seconds she was kissing Diego like she was straight, what was happening to Madeline, she then knew, she was bisexual.**


	9. WHATEVER IT TAKES

**LAKEHURST**

**090. "WHATEVER IT TAKES"**

**Sav was starting his football practice today, and he needed all the help he could get, he had something to prove and he knew he wanted to prove it bad. Jane made her way into the locker room. "Sup teammate!" Jane called out. "Oh what's up Jane?" Sav asked her. "Nothing much, I'm so pysched for practice, some of the guys think that I don't have what it takes to do this, but I do...I got it!" Jane told him. "Of course you do Jane, and plus I'll help you!" Sav told the girl. "Good well I better get out there" Jane whispered as she grabbed her helmet and left. **

**Sav came back into the locker room it was after practice, he didn't do all that well and he knew that he would have to step his game up for the next practice. "Sav you need to focus!" he heard one of his teammates Brian say to him. "Dude I know but I can't just wake up superman and just save the day!" Sav told him. "Maybe you can!" Brian said. "What do you mean by that?" Sav asked him. "Here take this!" Brian said. "What is it?" Sav asked. "Come on man it's speed, it boosts your game up" Brian told him. Sav looked at the pill, "I'll think about it" Sav said as he put the pill into his pocket, was he really going to actually try speed to help him in football. **

**Jane made her way into the DOT and came to the counter, "Cup of coffee and a chocolate chip muffin please" Jane said as she started to pull her money out, "Okay coming up...hey your Jane Valieri?" the boy asked. "Yeah actually it's Vaughn now...I just wanted to change it, family reasons" Jane whispered the last part. "Oh well the only reason I know you is because you're the girl that's playing football right?" the boy asked her. "Yep that's me!" Jane said as she grabbed her muffin and coffee and found a seat outside. **

**Sav was there staring at the drug, he didn't know what to do - either he could take it and risk everything or take it and control it. "Crap!" Sav yelled, he then grabbed the drug and swallowed it and made his way out of the locker room. **

**Jane was sitting outside and had just finished the rest of her coffee when all of a sudden the dot guy came out again, "Hey you need me to take that for you?" he asked. "You never told me why you are so nice to me" Jane said. "Maybe because I kind of like you!" the boy said. "Yeah but you have no idea what I've been through" Jane said. "Well try me...I bet you I've been through more!" the boy said. "Yeah right, I'm in grade 12," Jane said.**

**"I've already graduated" the boy started, "Degrassi Community School" he finished. "Oh really, our rival school" Jane joked. "You never told me your name" Jane added. "It's Mason...Spinner Mason." Spinner said. Jane only smiled.**


	10. WHAT ARE YOU AFRAID OF?, PART ONE

**LAKEHURST**

**091. "WHAT ARE YOU AFRAID OF?, PART ONE"**

**Alli was in the auditorium, she was practicing for a play, just then Johnny walked in the door. "Bhandari!" Johnny called out. Alli looked up, "Great" Alli said to herself, that's exactly what she needed Johnny talking to her. Johnny made his way to her, "Sup?" Alli said. "Look I need to talk to you about something, it's important" Johnny said as he touched her shoulder. Alli gulped...then nodded, Johnny left. Alli was shocked, she had told herself she wouldn't get involved with Johnny anymore, and yet there she was talking to him.**

**Kim made her way into the school, she was looking for someone - Kevin. Kim then saw Kevin and made her way over to him. "Hey" Kim whispered. "Hey" Kevin returned. Kim sighed. "What's wrong?" Kevin asked her. "Nothing really it's just, my mom she's leaving the house" Kim told him. Kevin looked at her, "I'm sorry for what I did" Kevin told her.**

**"You sorry...you didn't asked to be molested." Kim told him. "I know, but it's like I came between you and your mom" Kevin told her. "Well if my mom wanted us to be in a healthy mother-daughter relationship, she wouldn't have done what she did." Kim told him. "Well I'm glad that you decided to come to school, you know after..." Kevin began. "What the case?...I'm not going to let that get in the way of things!" Kim told him as she grabbed her backpack. "Well I would really like you to catch a movie with me sometime" Kevin said. "It's a date" Kim told him as they both separated.**

**Alli was in the hallway, she was looking at Johnny, she couldn't believe that she was starting to fall for him again...Chastity came up to her. "Hey Ms. DiMarco!" Chastity teased. "Oh whatever" Alli said. Alli sighed a little. "What's wrong now?" Chastity asked her. "It's just...Johnny he's been acting weird, like today he told me that he had to tell me something important" Alli began. Chastity looked up, "Well..." Chastity let out. "He hasn't told me yet, wait he just motioned me over...I'll be back" Alli said as she walked over to Johnny.**

**Kim was walking with Mia, "So wait you mean to tell me that you are crushing on the guy that almost put your mother behind bars?" Mia asked, trying to get the story straight. "Yeah, so what?...my mom shouldn't have done what she did" Kim said, reasoning with the obvious. Kim looked at Kevin, "I don't care what you say Mia...I like him he's cute and funny, and...and I like him" Kim whispered. **

**Alli made her way into the empty classroom, "Johnny what do you want...I swore I wouldn't get involved with you anymore" Alli let out, which she thought was information Johnny needed to know. "Look...it's real simple, but hard to say" Johnny began, he breathed, "I have genital warts...and since you and me did it...you might want to get yourself checked." Johnny finished.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. WHAT ARE YOU AFRAID OF?, PART TWO

**LAKEHURST**

**092. "WHAT ARE YOU AFRAID OF?, PART TWO"**

**Alli stood there shocked...in denial of what Johnny had just told her. Was it true...was Alli really at risk of contracted a Socially Transmitted Disease from the one, the only Johnny DiMarco. Alli eased her way into the lunch room, she was astonished by the news she had just received, she saw Chastity sitting with Diego and Rachel.**

**"Alli!" Chastity called. Alli made her way over, "This is Diego and this is Rachel!" Chastity told Alli. "Nice to meet you!" Alli said, trying to sound intrigued. Chastity could see something was disturbing her friend. "Alli you okay?" Chastity asked her. "Yeah I'm fine...just got a lot on my mind" Alli said as she got up and left the cafeteria. Chastity looked at Rachel and Deigo and mouthed "Be right back", Chastity then fled the room.**

**Kim turned the corner and saw Kevin reading a book in the computer immersions room and Mr. Langston was sitting at his desk. "Welcome Kim...you want some peace and quiet too?" asked Mr. Langston. "Nah...I just came to talk to Kevin about something sir." Kim told the man. "Oh okay" Mr. Langston said as he left the room. Kim made her way beside Kevin. "Can I help you?" Kevin asked jokingly. "Yes you can I was wondering if you would like to go catch a movie this weekend?" Kim asked him. "Um...I really don't know" Kevin said, trying to beat around the bush.**

**"Come on, what is it?" Kim asked him. "You...it's...the last time we tried to start a relationship it's like you only wanted to go with me, so I would drop the charges on your mother!" Kevin told her. "I know, but I'm not that person anymore, so...just please give me a chance" Kim begged. "Fine..." Kevin gave in. "I'll give you once chance to prove yourself, girlfriend" Kevin said. "Wait...girlfriend?" Kim asked. "Yeah...you know only if you want" Kevin told her. "Sure thing boyfriend!" Kim said as she kissed him on the cheek.**

**Alli was sitting down on the bench. Johnny and Chastity both came around the corner. "What did you do to her?" Chastity asked, getting into Johnny's face. "Nothing" Johnny said. Alli got into the middle of them. "Look Johnny when you and me went together for what 3 or 2 times I trusted you...and all you did was lie to me, and because of you I might have an STD!" Alli shouted. Chastity looked shocked. Johnny looked at Alli..."I'm sorry" he whispered as he walked by her. **

**Chastity hugged her friend, "It's okay, I'll help you, anyway you need it" Chastity said. "Could you start by taking me to the nurse?" Alli asked. Chastity nodded as she and Alli walked away.**


	12. ALL I'VE GOT TO LOSE

**LAKEHURST**

**093. "ALL I'VE GOT TO LOSE"**

**Liam was in the computer room, he was dealing with a lot, having broken Holly J.'s heart, he didn't know that she had gotten over him so quickly, he then spotted her in the room. "Holly J.!" Liam called out. Holly J. turned, it was Liam great, that's exactly what Holly J. needed right now, not really.**

**"Look I was a total jerk breaking up with you in a text message, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that" Liam finished. Holly J. looked at him again, "Well quite frankly Liam I don't care what you do, because I have a new boyfriend and he is better at it than you were" Holly J. said as she began to leave the room. "Holly J. I still love you!" Liam blurted out. Holly J. laughed a little, "It's a little to late for that sweethheart!" Holly J. told the boy.**

**Diego was playing the guitar and then looked at Miles, "Dude we like totally don't have lead singer!" Diego said. "What about Chastity?" Miles asked. "Nah...Chastity's got some big acting thing and I really don't want to mess that up for her" Diego told the boy. Rachel then came into the music room, "Hey you guys" Rachel shouted. "Sup Rachel!" Diego said. Rachel sighed a littled. "What's wrong?" Diego asked her. "Nothing it's just I want to know what it feels like to get involved with this school, I mean the school year is almost over and other things have been filled" Rachel said. Just then Miles and Diego looked at one another.**

**"What?" Rachel asked, as she noticed that they were staring at her. "You wanna be in a band?" Diego asked. "Could I really, guys you won't regret this, I'm a good singer!" Rachel shouted as she left out of the room. "Can she even sing?" Miles asked. Diego shrugged, "I guess we should've asked her that before she left?" Diego said.**

**Liam was walking home, when he noticed a pool hall, maybe he could play to get his mind off of things. Liam entered the building and started to play, just then he noticed someone getting money from winning. "Hey!" Liam called to the man. "What?" the man said. "How does that money thing work exactly?" Liam asked him. "You wanna find out?" the man asked him. Liam nodded. "Good...place your bet!" the man said. Liam smiled and then started to gamble. Liam was winning at first, then he noticed that he was running low, he snuck the money under his shirt. "Look I gotta hit the can!" Liam said, as he headed to the bathroom.**

**Liam locked the bathroom door, and climb through the window and landed in an alley, "I gotta get out of here!" Liam whispered to himself and ran down the street and headed for his house...and didn't think twice about it.**


	13. GONNA GET WHAT I CAME FOR

**LAKEHURST**

**094. "GONNA GET WHAT I CAME FOR"**

**Madeline was in her room, she couldn't believe that she had started to have feelings for Diego, were they real or what? Madeline knew that she was a lesbian, she just never thought that she would be bisexual..."What's happening to me?" Madeline asked herself. Just then her mother walked into her room, "Mom!" Madeline said. "Yeah sweety?" her mother asked her. "I need to tell you something" Madeline said sitting down. Her mother made her way over, "Yes what is it?" she finished, prepared for anything.**

**"About two weeks ago I kissed a guy, and I liked it and now I don't know if I'm straight, gay, or bi" Madeline spoke out. "Sweety, look there's only one person that can tell you who you are, and that person is you" her mother said as she hugged her, "Why did you have to make things so complicated?" Madeline joked as her mother laughed. **

**Chastity was in class, and she had the letter in her hands, the letter that would decide if she was going to become an actress or not and she was ready for it. Diego then came into the class, and he startled Chastity a little. "Look...it came!" Chastity told him. "What came?" Diego asked her. "The letter to see if I'm really going to be an actress!" Chastity told the boy. "Well what are you waiting for..." Diego began, "Open it!" Diego finished. Chastity took a deep breath. Chastity then took the letter out and opened it and began to read. "Oh my God!" Chastity whispered. Chastity then smiled and jumped into the air, "I got it yes!" Chastity kept saying.**

**"Chas. Come down!" Diego said as he hugged her. "How can I calm down when this is all happening so fast, I'm so glad I decided to do this!" Chastity said. "And thanks to you I did" Chastity whispered looking at Diego, just then she pressed her lips against his and didn't stop. Just then they heard the sound of a door slamming and Travis was in the room. Chastity looked up, "I'm so sorry!" Chastity started to say. Travis looked at her "It's over between you and me...you wanted Diego, now you've got him!" Travis said as he slammed the door behind him.**

**Madeline was walking into the school when she spotted Riley, "Hey Riley!" Madeline said. "Oh!...Madeline its been a while since I've seen you around here!" Riley told her. "Well I just came here to let you know that my mom and dad are accepting me for who I am" Madeline said, Riley smiled. "If only I knew who I was!" Madeline let out. "What do you mean?" Riley asked her. "I think I'm bisexual..." Madeline let out.**

**Riley looked at her, "You sure?" Riley asked her, "Very" Madeline said, "And now I'm even starting to wonder if I came out for nothing!" Madeline whispered.**


	14. DANGER, DANGER

**LAKEHURST**

**095. "DANGER, DANGER"**

**Holly J. was in her room, she was talking to her boyfriend, Romeo again. "Alright let's see here..." Holly J. said to herself. Just then Holly J. froze at the last message Romeo had left her. "Want to meet up?" he asked her, "Where?" Holly J. thought out loud. "That school of yours, is there a quiet place that will be empty?" Romeo asked. "Yeah...the gym!" Holly J. said. "Perfect" Romeo finished. Holly J. smiled before turning her computer off, she was happy that she was going to meet the man of her dreams. **

**Riley made his way into the school and sat down next to Cooper. Cooper sighed, "What do you want Riley?" he asked. "I wanted to apologize, we got off on the wrong foot!" Riley said. "Yeah and what's the right foot with you exactly?" Cooper asked the boy. Riley looked at Cooper, "Look okay you were right about me, I don't know when to come out...it's like..." Riley began. "You're afraid of what people might think" Cooper told the boy. "You're totally right I am!" said Riley. Cooper looked at him and then got up and left.**

**Holly J. was in the gym, she was looking around, "I totally wish I was a cheerleader!" Holly J. told Anya. "Well with a little more luck and practice you can get there!" Anya told her, just then Mia walked into the gym. "Hey you guys what's going on?" Mia asked. "Nothing Holly J. needs the gym to practice some kind of thing, she wants to be a cheerleader." Anya told the girl. "What really, Holly J. Sinclair?" asked Mia, jokingly. Just then Holly J. looked at her phone, it's the time Romeo was going to be there, "Guys I really want to practice alone!" Holly J. said. **

**Riley was in the locker room, when Cooper came in, "Riley...I'm sorry, it's just I kept avoiding you so you would keep talking to me!" Cooper told him. "What? why would you want me to..." Riley began but couldn't finish because Cooper had just kissed him. Riley looked at Cooper and the two agreed to keep the relationship a secret. **

**Holly J. was there then she heard a cough and turned around to see a man in his mid-30s, "Um sorry I must have the wrong person!" Holly J. said, the man blocked her way, "No you don't...you're Holly J. I can tell" the man said as he rubbed her head. Just then Anya walked in and tried to scream but the man covered her mouth, "It's like killing two birds with one stone!" the man said as he placed them both on the bleachers. Just then Riley saw them and tackled the man, and Anya quickly called the police.**

**"I don't think I can ever repay you both" Holly J. said, "I'm sure you'll find a way!" Anya said as both the girls hugged.**


	15. THROWING IT ALL AWAY

**LAKEHURST**

**096. "THROWING IT ALL AWAY"**

**Travis was on his cell phone while he was driving, "Yes I know...mom I got it I'm stupid!" Travis said hanging up, just then Travis's eyes came back on the road, just then he noticed that a cart rolled into the road, and Travis swerved the car and hit a light post. Travis gasped, and got out of the car and made his way his way around the car and looked at the damage. "Damn!" Travis shouted.**

**Mia was in the hallway when she spotted her mother and her agent, "Mom?...what's going on?" Mia asked them. Mia's mother sighed, "You can tell her!" Mia's mother finished. "Tell me what?" Mia asked, looking left to right. "Me and your mother talked it over, and since you're what, 17 now...we've decided that you should be able to go to Paris, France!" Mia's agent shouted. Mia jumped with glee, "Yes!" Mia shouted, she had wanted to go, but didn't know if her mother would approve, so Mia prepared herself for the trip.**

**"It's almost the last day of school and I haven't done anything special" Jane told herself, but didn't realize Brianna had heard her, "You always talk to yourself?" Brianna asked the girl. Jane snickered, "Yeah I do...mainly because I have basically no friends that are graduating with me!" Jane said. Brianna sighed, "Neither do I" Brianna sunked down into her seat, she was talking about Jennifer. Jennifer would always be her bestfriend no matter what. Jane sat down next to Brianna, "I'm sure Jennifer would've loved for you two to move in and graduate together" Jane said. "I know...but it's like so many things I could've told her..." Brianna said as a tear left her eye. **

**Jane sighed, "4 years ago, that's right when I was a freshman." Jane began, "I lost my grandmother...and I was in a dark place because she was my closest friend when I came to this school" Jane said. Brianna looked at the girl, "Jane can I ask you a question?" Brianna asked. "Sure go ahead" Jane stated. "What did you think of me and Jennifer when you first saw us?" Brianna asked. "I thought you guys were just stuck up bitches, but now I see that you and Jennifer had both changed, and she would be so happy that you made it through the rest of 12th grade year!" Jane said, and the two girls hugged.**

**Travis looked at the damage up and down, "You're going to have to pay for this!" Travis's father said, Travis sat there and sighed.**

**Mia made her way to the table, she saw Holly J., Anya, Riley and Sav. "Hey you guys...wanna go somewhere after the school year is over?" Mia asked her friends. "Of course what did you have in mind...the beach?" Holly J. asked. "More along the lines of Paris, France!" Mia shouted and everyone was happy and they all started talking about the trip.**


	16. CITY OF LIGHTS, PART ONE

**LAKEHURST**

**097. "CITY OF LIGHTS, PART ONE"**

**Jane was on the stage, she was in front of a bunch of people, "Welcome to Lakehurst, I'm your valedictorian, Jane Vaughn" Jane began, everyone started to look at her. "Mr. Vander Pool asked me to do this speech and he wanted me to define future...how do you define future exactly?" Jane said, leaving a question to be answered.**

**Mia woke up and looked at the calendar, today was the day she was going to go to Paris, France with her friends...and nothing could stand in their way.**

**"I mean...they ask us where do we see ourselves in 10 years from now...we shrug our shoulders saying we don't know, but the answer is you do know" Jane began. **

**Mia was picking out clothes for herself, "You could want to be a model one day, and end up being a teacher in the end" Jane told the crowd of people. Mia looked out the window and saw the limousine she ordered park in her driveway, "Mom! it's here, I'll be fine" Mia said, as she was about to leave out the door, Mia's mother then came to the door, "You be careful, I should be there in 5 days to..." Mia's mother began. "Mom I know...let me break the news to my friends myself" Mia said as she ran to limo.**

**"And it's like life is a game of hide and seek...we're the seeker and our dreams are the hiders, it's up to us to find them before they are gone forever!" Jane said, everyone started to feel intrigued. "So no matter what we do in life, there will always be that person that you can call a friend..." Jane started again. **

**Brianna was in the crowd and she had a picture of Jennifer, "Whether that friend is on a new journey, you still have to finish your own" Jane said. "Enjoy the rest of your lives Lakehurst seniors, we kicked ass!" Jane shouted, and everyone clapped for her. Jane then ran off stage. **

**Mia was in the limo, just then all of her friends crowded in, "Hey guys!" Mia told them. "Hey Mama Mia" Holly J. teased. "You guys ready for an awesome summer vacation in Paris?" Mia asked her friends. "Yep...I'm ready to find me a hot ass girlfriend!" Sav said high-fiving Riley, Mia looked at Riley, she knew Riley was gay, she just never bothered to say anything...she found out the day LAKEHURST went into lockdown. **

**"Well let's get this show on the road!" Anya said as the limo pulled off. **

**Jane came behind the stage and came face to face with Brianna, "Hey Brianna!" Jane said as she hugged the girl. "Have I told you that you're my bestfriend?" Brianna asked. "Well..." Jane said, "The past is the past, and plus I have to move on right?" Brianna asked her. "Yeah" Jane said. "So where's Travis?" Jane asked her. "Speaking of him...he's working at the DOT...wanna go tease him?" Brianna said. "Sure" Jane joked, as the girl headed off.**


	17. CITY OF LIGHTS, PART TWO

**LAKEHURST**

**098. "CITY OF LIGHTS, PART TWO"**

**The limo that held the friends had just pulled up to Paris, "I think we're here!" Holly J. shouted, her friends had drifted to sleep, they had just gotten off of the plane. "We are here, right?" Anya asked, wanting to be sure. The limo came to a stop, and the driver ran out to open the door. Mia looked at her friends, "My friends welcome to Paris, France!" Mia shouted as she hopped out of the car. Riley, Sav, Mia, Holly J., and Anya looked at one another. **

**"I'm hitting the mall!" Holly J. shouted as Anya followed her. "And I see ladies!" Sav shouted as Riley looked at Mia. "I guess I'm with you!" Riley said. "I guess you are!" Mia said, "Could you help me get settled into the apartment?" Mia asked the boy, Riley nodded and they both left.**

**Travis was busting tables and taking orders. "Man I can't take this!" Travis said to himself, just then Brianna and Jane walked into the restuarant, "Great just what I needed people I know!" Travis said to himself. "Look we came her to talk to you actually" Jane said, before he had an emotional breakdown. "Okay well talk about what?" Travis asked. "You wanna go somewhere, like the beach?" Brianna asked. "I have to work!" Travis said. Just then his manager came out. "You've been working all day, you need to have fun, go!" his manager finished. Travis then looked at the girls, "Okay but one of you has to drive" he shouted as he fled the place.**

**Holly J. and Anya were in the mall, and just then Holly J. saw a guy, "And where have you been all my life?" Holly J. asked to herself. Anya looked at her, "Really I thought we came here to shop for the latest fashion?" Anya said jokingly, "Haven't you heard Anya, the latest fashion is French body" Holly J. said as she made her way over to the boy. Just then Anya's phone started to ring, "Hello?" Anya said, "Chase...I'm so glad you called" Anya stated as her conversation drifted off. **

**Holly J. made her way over to the boy, "Hi I'm Holly J. Sinclair and I was just wondering...where you by any chance looking at me?" Holly J. said, trying to make conversation. The boy looked at her, "You know what you want don't you?" the boy asked her, "Yeah..." Holly J. said, then wondering what he meant by that, the boy went behind her, "What's your...?" Holly J. spoke, but before she could finish, he was gone.**

**Riley and Mia were in the room, just then Mia was talking, "So you still haven't told any of the others have you?" Mia asked. "Nope...just waiting for the right time!" Riley told her. "Well sometimes life only gives you one chance to go for something Riley!" Mia said. "What about you Mia, you wanted to bring us here, there has to be something that you're hiding" Riley told the girl. "No it's just..." Mi began but was shocked by the now man she saw standing next to her apartment door. "Oh my God!" Mia said, before running to hug him. "Mia Jones...it's been a while..." Roger said.**

**Travis, Jane, and Brianna made their way out of the car, "Come on it's time to party!" Brianna shouted. Jane sat down, "What?" Brianna asked her. "I'm not moving until you sing!" Jane pleaded. "What?" Travis began, "You can sing?" Travis asked again. Brianna nodded, "Get everyone around the beach I got an idea!" Brianna said leaving.**


	18. CITY OF LIGHTS, PART THREE

**LAKEHURST**

**099. "CITY OF LIGHTS, PART THREE"**

**Jane looked at Travis, "Why did she want us to do this?" Jane asked the boy. "Beats me!" Travis let out, just then they heard Brianna's voice. Jane and Travis ran over to the sound. "Hi, I'm Brianna and my friends are Jane and Travis, we're here to have fun...about a few months ago I lost another friend her name was Jennifer...I never really got a chance to sing this...so here goes!" Brianna shouted, as a beat started to play.**

**"I could be the best friend that you needed...yeah, and I could've been the one that succeeded, but what makes me think I can still make it through. As long as I keep holding on! I can try my best...through whatever! I know you can see me, wherever you are...baby the journey aint to far. Promise me you'll wait for me..." Brianna said, as the crowd began to cheer. "Promise me you'll stay here with me...Cuz no matter what, we'll always be family!" Brianna said as she kept singing, and the crowd continued to cheer.**

**Sav walked into a fortune teller place, "Hello Mr. Bhandari!" a woman said. "How do you know my name?" Sav asked. "Oh come...you came here with your friends, Riley, Mia, Holly J. and Anya" the woman said. Sav began to get freaked out again. "I can tell your fortune!" the woman said. "Really what?" Sav asked her. "You will be in the 12th grade next year, and you will get into a fight, you will also fall in love with Holly J. Sinclair!" the woman told him. Sav back out of the place. **

**Just then Anya and Holly J. laughed and thanked the woman for helping play a prank on their friend, Anya left out. "Thanks you really spooked him, and that was some good lying!" Holly J. said, the woman grabbed her arm, "I was telling the truth with you and Sav, beware!" the woman said. "Yeah right, me and Sav, you have got to be kidding me!" Holly J. told the woman, and then left.**

**Mia was sitting down on the chair with Roger talking. "So you model now?" Roger asked her. "Yep, and Bella is doing great" Mia said. "So when you going back to Lakehurst?" Roger asked her. Mia took a deep breath, the thing is I'm not going back, I wanted to spend the rest of my days with my friends!" Mia told Roger, just then Riley looked at her envious, "Riley!" Mia began, but Riley ran out and nearly knocked down Holly J., Sav, and Anya. **

**"Mia what's wrong with Riley?" Holly J. asked. "He learned I wasn't coming back to Lakehurst" Mia said, seriously. Anya looked at her, "What?" Anya finished. Holly J. then stormed off. "Holly J. wait!" Mia called out to her friend. **

**Jane, Travis, and Brianna were sitting down at the table. "So you really got a down payment on an apartment?" Brianna asked Travis. "Yep!" Travis told her and Jane. Jane sighed, "Well you are really good at getting on with your life!" Jane told the boy. Travis sighed, "I want you two to come live with me!" Travis said. "Sure" Jane said. Brianna looked at them, "Fine" Brianna gave in. "I have a song to sing too!" Jane said as she hopped on the stage.**


	19. CITY OF LIGHTS, PART FOUR

**LAKEHURST**

**100. "CITY OF LIGHTS, PART FOUR"**

**Holly J. had made her way to the airport, she and Riley were there, "I can't believe that Mia isn't coming back" Riley started. "It's like we had our differences but I really need her, especially now!" Holly J. told herself. Just then Mia walked into the airport and looked at them, Sav and Anya were by her side. "Holly J. and Riley listen to me, I love you both you guys are my friends..." Mia said. Riley hugged her. "I forgive you" Riley said. Holly J. glared at her, "I'm sorry what's the point of hugging you if you're still going to stay?" Holly J. asked.**

**Jane got on the stage, "Yeah everybody, I have a song to sing to, I worked on this with one of my friends her name was Mia Jones, she's a great girl!" Jane said as a beat played for her as well.**

**Mia stepped towards Holly J. "When the journey seems to far, and you think you're all alone..." Mia began, Holly J. didn't pay her any mind. **

**Jane looked at the crowd, "And when the road isn't clear, and you hear a noise, you get that fear" Jane said as everyone started to pay attention to her now.**

**Mia started to sing again, "You shake it off, and hold on to what you've got...your friends, your family!" Mia shouted. **

**Jane, "Most importantly, oh...you've got me...we've been together you see, and now to turn your back on me..." **

**Mia, "Would mean letting go of everything!" Mia sang. "And I don't want to lose us now!" Jane said. "Not after discovering what I lost is now found!" Mia finished. Holly J. looked back, "So please..." Jane began..."Don't make a fuss" Mia said. "And most importantly don't lose us!" Jane and Mia sang at the same time, and from both ends got a round of applause.**

**Holly J. looked at Mia, "You're my friend Holly J...you all are!" Mia whispered as they hugged, and just then everyone started to remember their times with Mia. "You guys promise me one thing!" Mia said. "Anything!" Holly J. said. "Make Senior year kick ass!" Mia shouted.**

**Jane bowed on stage, she hopped down and was hugged by Travis and Brianna, "You did it Vaughn!" Brianna said. Jane looked around "I guess I did..."**

**Holly J. loaded her bags in the limo, and Mia hugged all of her friends..."So wherever you go..." Jane's voice began. Holly J. looked at Mia and hugged her, "Hey we're not going to say goodbye!" Mia told her. "Never forget you always got some place to come back to" Jane's voice contiued. Holly J. looked at her picture of her and Mia from the 8th grade, "And that place is home!" Jane's voice finished.**

**THE END...**


End file.
